


A court of fangs and claws - the warrior and his beast

by Gloriana_Angeles



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: #healing #Romance #Quarrels #Nestaisnesta #Nessian #FallingInLove #SexyTime #Fluff #Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriana_Angeles/pseuds/Gloriana_Angeles
Summary: The two Archeron sisters are certain of one thing: Nesta's got a problem. They can't watch her any longer and decide to take things into their own hands, as they visit her one day and abduct her with the help of Feyre's mate, Rhysand. Suddenly Nesta's in the Illyrian camp, where Cassian is in charge of everything, and even though he's highly against this idea Nesta is to stay with him there, in hope of maybe finding a way to heal and get over her past injuries. But Nesta is still Nesta and the beast that lives inside of her won't give up without a fight.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Kudos: 12





	1. CHAPTER 01— WHINING MALES

c a s s i a n

The mood was tense in the Illyrian mountains. No one liked the summer up here, where the soil became muddier and the air more humid with the rising heat. As if that was the only reason for the tension, however... The Illyrian males were acting like the bitches Cassian had imagined them to be, when he'd first started teaching the females how to fight and their behavior hadn't gotten any better in the last few months. Rhysand and Azriel had tried to pitch in whenever the whiny warlords came up with another unneccessary drama, but they had their own engagements elsewhere of course. Especially now that the wall was down and things had to be settled quickly in the mortal realm. So, Cassian was currently dealing with things on his own and— cauldron boil him— somebody seemed to find pleasure in his distress. If he hadn't known any better, he would've guessed that it was Nesta's merciless doing, but he was well aware that she was rotting away in her apartment in Velaris, drinking away her sorrows and taking home strange males. Males that weren't Cassian. Urgh. The thought made him see red again. So crimson that he thought he might actually consider storming back to Velaris to hunt down each and everyone of those bastards who'd dared to lay a hand on her. But he was not in the position to do so. The realization hit him hard like a giant rock. And so, just as it had happened in the past months, a heavy feeling settled in his heart at the thought of her and odd enough oddly he couldn't phrase it in a simple sentnce. Or phrase it at all. He couldn't tell what it was, but if anyone would've dared to ask he would've probably shrugged and said, "it's comlicated". And that was it.

  
Cassian nodded his head lazily and stared at thewhining males unfazedly, as he was slouching in his chair. They'd tracked him down in his own tent— nothing rare these days— while he was TRYING to have a silent meal for once. But again, these narrowminded idiots had come to satisfy their need to convey how wrong his doing was in their view. For the gods-damned seven-hundreth time. They'd started this habit during the first weeks of traning and hadn't broken the mold yet.

At some point Cassian had stopped to interject at all and merely listened until they were done taking out their anger on him. After that he would either—depending on his current mood— growl at them or tell them to stop whining or he'd call in the high Lord, if they wouldn't stop bitching about. Needless to say, nobody wanted that. Rhysand wasn't in a particularly good mood these days, now that he had his hnds full with the mortal realm, and had zero patience with whiny warlords who couldn't cope with females handling knives. Cauldron, their only problem was their oversized ego. They were fearing that if females started to fight they would suddenly not be the superior sex anymore, when they never had the right in the first place at all. Who cared about gender when a war was raging— hopefully not soon again, but someday it probably would and then it would be wise to have the power of every male or female within reach. And all they could do was dicking around, throwing antique traditions instead of real arguments at him, which only compromised the evolution of the whole race as a unit. But they were too ignorant to understand and too blind to see. Unfortunately for them, Cassian had had practice with the girls this afternoon and was thus in a corresponding mood. The high Lord threat it was going to be today then... Served with some scandalous curse-words that left the whiny males rushing out of his tent with clear disdain written on their faces and provoking comments on their tongues.

B a s t a r d s .

  
Cassian returned to his soup. He hissed and threw the spoon back into the bowlso swiftly that the content was splattered all over the table. Cold. The soup was utterly cold. He exhaled through his nose like a fire drake and stood with a strong yet calculated movement. They'd ruined his appetite anyways. And the young boys' training was starting soon. He couldn't be late as the tutor, or the war-losers would have yet another reason to storm into his tent at the most inconvenient hours. He couldn't wait until this shit was over with...


	2. CHAPTER 02— WINNOWED AWAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know. It's just Nesta being Nesta *shrug*

n e s t a

Admittedly, she'd underestimated the alcohol. Again. She knew because she wasn't sure if those were two men in her bed or if she was seeing double. But she found she simply didn't want to find out. This was just her therapy. Her emotional therapy. Not that it had really helped solving any of her well hidden problems, but at least she felt good for a while. For however long it took them to finish. This time, however, it never came to that. They were interrupted during the act by wild banging against her apartment door.

"Go away!" Nesta barked, while trying to ignore the dizziness in her head. But the banging wouldn't stop. Not in her head, nor against the door. "I said; go AWAY!" she finally roared, but froze when suddenly a familiar voice appeared. "Nesta, please... Open up". She could practically feel her sister's presence behind the door. How she was probably pressing her hands against her chest as if she were praying, while her brows met apprehensively. But for once it didn't worry Nesta that her sister was presumably troubled. It worried her more to not know what she was doing here at this hour and what had happened for her to come here at all. Even if Elain had always been Nesta's favourite person, Nesta hadn't been on good terms with not even her. She hadn't been on good terms with anyone these days. Expect for the males that were coming and going. But maybe that was exactly the reason why she was on good terms with them. They didn't bother to linger about. Nesta immediately shoved away the male (or males) and forced herself to sober up, as she slipped a nightgown on. Then she threw the male's clothes at him before agressively darting at the window with her finger.  
The gesture was crystal clear: _get lost._ Then she headed for the door, perfecting her posture, while she heard the male scrambling for the window. Before opening up, she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. And yet, despite her emotional preparation, her perfect posture almost faltered when she reckoned that it wasn't just Elain standing in front of her door, but also Feyre. Nesta immediatly, pulled back the door, but Feyre had already put her foot between door and treshold, keeping Nesta from closing it completely. Nesta flared her nostrils and glared at her younger sister.

"Hey", Feyre suddenly said by way of greeting and Elain's eyes were practically begging her to listen to whatever they had come here for. But she was drunk and not willing to hear Feyre's insufferable complaints. Again. It was her life. Her decisions. It was her choice what she did and did not do with it. They had theirs and she had hers. That's how it was and should always be. And yet, Elain's look had her weak.

"Will you let us in, or are you going to shut us out again?" Feyre asked, yet it was more a reproach than a question.

Nesta raised her chin and snorted, "so you can tell me how to behave again? No thanks".

She wanted to close the door again, but Feyre was unwavering. She gave her older sister a concerned look as she sighed, "I only do it because I'm worried, Nesta".

"Really worried".

Nesta turned her face away to scoff at the dark apartment that lay behind her. "I didn't ask you to" she finally stated when her head snapped back and her words were adamant like her eyes of steel. Nesta noted that Elain flinched at her words and that her doe brown eyes met the floor, but she was not willing to have this. She would apologize to her later. Only her. Feyre could go back to her stupid High Lord and live her happy Fae life with him. But let Nesta be alone. Unbothered. They'd not included her in any of their activities in months anyways. Which hurt and relieved her at the same time for an unexplainable reason. But it also reminded her that they were fae with all their hearts. And she was fae with all her hate. Only hate. Because lately that was all she had. And when she didn't. There was nothing. She guessed that it was better no one was around to watch her fall to pieces. It would've pricked her enfeebled pride even more.

But Feyre wouldn't let go. As always. "Nesta" she commenced, "how long is this going to go on?" Feyre received only a gaze of metal eyes from Nesta.

"You brought two men this time".

No reaction from her, though she was relieved she hadn't seen double. Not that drunk after all. Hm, drunk enough to forget one of them. "This does not concern you" she brought forth between clenched teeth and Feyre shook her head incredulously, while Nesta's head seemed to churn again. The alcohol was having a comeback and punching her in the gut. Great.

"Nesta..." Elain suddenly participated and stepped closer to reach for her hand, "please..." But Nesta remained adamant as she rose her head and perfectioned her posture even further. She sneered, "I don't need your concern and I surely don't need you two either".

The younger sisters shared a worried look, yet they backed off at least the slightest bit. However, before Nesta could retreat to her room Elain lipped, "We thought you would say that". Nesta could school herself to remain expressionless. To not frown at them.

"Please... Ju-Just please... Forgive us, Nesta". Doe eyes pleaded for her forgiveness, yet she didn't know what for. She blinked at both of them confused and was about to say "You're odd", when suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She gasped in surprise and wanted to connect her hand to the face that belonged to those obviously manly arms, but before she was even capable to do so, she felt that she was cloaked by shadow and mist.   
"Forgive us" was the last thing she heard Feyre say, when the ground underneath her disappeared and she felt herself weightless for short moment of time. Nesta had long stopped to gasp, instead she screamed and tried to get out of the high Lord's grip that seemed to be adamant. But it was useless. He wouldn't let go until their feet suddenly met with the soggy soil and even though Nesta was keen to repay what he'd done to her, she found that he was gone before she could. Though her arm still swung through the air and she was sure that it would've broken his jaw if he hadn't happened to winnow away. And since there was nothing but air that she smashed with her might, she felt herself loosing balance and stumble to the muddy ground where she cursed at the high Lord in a long string of words that would leave even her ancestors blushing in their graves. But she cussed. And screamed. Not minding that people were watching. Not minding anyone but herself. She yelled and threw dirt at no one in particular. She cussed and threw up the alcohol and raged until she passed out on the gound.


	3. CHAPTER 03— NESTA IS NESTA

c a s s i a n

Months. It had been months since he'd last seen her and to do so now, after such a long time, was like dreaming awake. He couldn't stop staring at her perfect fae face as she rested on his bed in his tent. He couldn't stop going through past events and everything Rhys had told him when he suddenly appeared with Nesta in his arms in the middle of the Illyrian camp. She'd been fighting like a wild cat— despite her drunk state.   
And her cussing had left even the Illyrian males blushing and running into the opposite direction. A silent grin spread on his lips at that thought.  
But then she'd passed out in the mud right after throwing up in front of everyone who'd dared to linger about and he'd had to suppress the urge to rush to her side, when Rhysand had suddely appeared again and explained the current situation. Cassian had to let it run through his mind several times before actually believing what he'd heard. And afterwards he still hardly could. He was, quite frankly, only shocked and had turned into a nervous wreck.

_"Feyre wants you to keep an eye on her for a while" Rhysand mentioned emotionally detached as if he was solely quoting the shopping list, while Cassian suddenly came dangerously close to throwing a tantrum._   
_"Me?!" he screeched and threw the passed out personification of a fire drake a look, while the Illyrian women sought to tentatively carry her away. Presumably to care for her._

_"Yes" Rhys only responded without having even blinked once, "she believes that maybe you can help her". He added an indifferent shrug, while Cassian stared at his friend like he'd gone out of his mind._   
_"For fuck's sake, no!" he protessted, a nervous hand drawn through his black hair. He knew very well how she'd react to that. Once she was conscious again._

_"She's... Nesta" he shook his head._

_"Not even her sisters could help her. So what can_ I _possibly do, except for annoying the shit out of her?"_

_Again his friend shrugged about that as he replied, "I don't know either. I just know that her sisters wanted it this way and who could possibly know better than her sisters?". Cassian tried to remain equanimous at that as he let out his lung's entire content through his nose in one alleviating blow._

_"Look, Rhys..." he tried to gather the right words._

_"I know you're trying to help your mate, but I don't think this is the right way to go about this. Besides, I already have my hands full with training these Illyrians"._

_"Exactly the reason why you're perfect for the job. If you can handle Illyrians, you can handle Nesta"._

_Cassian frowned and flared his nostrils. "They're hardly the same. Nesta is..."_

_"Nesta?" Rhys finished his sentence with a sly grin and Cassian couldn't stop his eyebrows from lowering. But Rhysand's smile didn't falter. More on the contrary._   
_"Fine", he'd breathed finally after a moment of silence, "how long?"_

_"I don't know. I didn’t ask". Cassian's jaw dropped at that._   
_"What do you mean, you didn’t ask?!" If he hadn't been close to throwing a tantrum before, then he suddenly was right then and there, because on top of it Rhysand only responded with a shrug. Again._

_"Just let me know if there's something new". Cassian flinched at that._   
_"Wha-? Rhysand, wait!" But he’d already winnowed away. Great._

Now Cassian was staring at a freshly washed and clothed Nesta as she was resting there calmly in his bed, feigning that she wasn’t actually a raging war within. Deceiving. A wolf in sheep's clothes. To be frank he sometimes didn't know if that was exactly the reason he longed so much for just a single touch. Just a single smile. Just a single rasp of words for him, slipping over that lush, beautiful mouth of hers. Just for him. Those thoughts had him hot and bothered once again, especially now that the cause was right in front of him looking no less etheral than the last time he'd seen her and smelling... He preferred not to dwell on what kinds of different smells he detected on her. But hers, the stongest with no doubt, was like resurfacing after a long dive in the artic ocean. He had to restrain or his hands would move by themslves. Restrain so he could focus again. Work. Papers. Urgent.   
At least he tried to tell his conscience that or he'd find himself running a tender hand over her rosy cheeks. He returned to his papers with a sigh. Reports about the current situation in the mountains. He had to document everything that was happening around him during his time there. But again he was interrupted when he heard her shift in his bed. Treacherous hair raised on its own... 

"Where am I?" Nesta’s tired eyes were steel hard on him and her voice demanding like a Queen. He turned his head and surprisingly managed not to gulp at the beauty he beheld. He was the fearless commander of the high Lord’s Legion, but cauldron, this woman could make any male's knees buckle. 

"In the Illyrian war-camp" he answered as he eyed her simple grey dress that didn’t downplay her beauty at all. Cassian forced his eyes back onto the reports and was mighty thankful to have them as an excuse to not constantly stare at her. As pleasing as she was to the eye, she was also a pain. The fruit one simply could not reach, despite all the efforts.   
"And why is it that I’m here?" She growled and Cassian knew her pools of blue-grey had become raging pits of fire. He’d sooner die than see her leave this place with any change in personality. Nesta was Nesta. The damsel **_and_** the dragon. Cassian turned his gaze back to her in fear she might embed the knife he was sure he’d let lying around somewhere into his neck.   
"I can’t really say anything. I’ve been dragged into this as much as you... But Rhysand left this here" Cassian explained and handed her an envelope after she’d raised to her feet. Nesta raised one groomed eyebrow and opened the letter, while Cassian nervously watched her eyes jump from side to side. At some point she squinted her eyes and when she was done the glowering in her eyes hadn’t subsided, though he was positive it wasn’t meant for him. This time.   
"I’m not accepting this" she finally stated firmly as she waved the piece of paper in her hand like a flag. The way she spoke would’ve left anyone to assume she was royalty, yet Cassian had to admit: he kind of liked that.   
  


He stepped closer and opened his mouth to reason with her— knowing very well it was hopeless— but she cut him off before he could even start, "No! I don’t want to hear it. You will take me home. I’m not staying here and that’s a final". Cassias closed his mouth and despite himself he suddenly had to smirk, which led her to look down her nose at him, even if Cassian was dwarfing her. Even if she was impossible to handle. He had missed their little quarrels. More than he liked to admit. His wings twitched with delight as he retorted, "You sure like to demand a lot for someone in your position".

Eyes of steel. No reaction. Not even a blink. "Take me home. Now".

Cassian stepped closer— couldn’t help himself— and shook his head, "I can’t". Now she crossed her arms and Cassian had to resist glancing down to see her push up those formidable mounds. Game over if he did. "What do you mean 'I can’t'?" she sizzled and a shudder went down his spine. "Aren’t you the one who always crows like a cocky rooster about his unbelievable skills?"

He almost flinched at her unspoken words. "Or is it just for show?" She’d purposely said that. Knowingly. A very low blow. She could’ve just spread rumor about him having a lamentable dick— which would be at odds with the truth. But for a male it was as crushing as those unspoken words. Nevertheless he managed to stay calm.   
"Rhysand is my high Lord and he gave me an order when he dumped you off here".   
She scowled at him. "I have to obey orders, so Nesta...” he broke of to build tension as he came palpably close, "I suggest you make yourself comfortable". Her eyebrows lowered at him, though her chin rose high.   
"I will not", she sneered and added as she stomped out of his tent, "if you won’t take me there, I’ll find someone who will".   
Cassian turned and rolled his eyes. "God luck with that, sweetheart" he yelled after her as he crossed his arms with a disapproving head movement.   
Nesta was still Nesta.


	4. CHAPTER 04— A colossal cheek

n e s t a

A colossal cheek! That's what it was! How dare they just sent her away like she was just a toy they could shove into a drawer after nobody felt like playing with it anymore. They couldn't just do that to her! She'd never imgained them to do that anyways. Well, she hadn't been surprised that Feyre had stepped up her game and tricked her into being winnowed here by her smugfaced Lordling but she was shocked that Elain had sided with her. Against Nesta. That's it. She wasn't apologizing to anyone. That's fo sure. With clenched fists Nesta ran through the maze of tents until she finally stopped before one where an Illyrian woman was washing clothes. Her dark coiling her was tamed into a tight knot behind her head and her brown eyes seemed lost as she concentrated on the washing basin. Nesta didn't mind greeting when she approached her with calculated steps. What for? 

"How do I get to Velaris?" there was a small chance anyone here even knew about Velaris but she'd ask the whole damn camp if she had to. However, the female wasn't going to help her she reckoned, when the woman looked up at her with round eyes. Confused eyes. "Pardon me, Miss, but I don't know a Velaris..." she said and eyed her confused. Nesta flared her nostrils and though it might seem like she was doing it to her it was actually a gesture silently sent to this stupid Lordling that came up with the bright idea to keep Velaris hidden. Okay, she admitted that it was actually a well calculated and wise decision but right now it was biting her in the ass with fangs of steel so she was going to badmouth it as much as she wanted to. Until she was home, safe and in her apartment again. And this time she'd find a way to keep her treacherous sisters away. More like treacherous snakes. 

"And if there was anyone who might know it, who would that be?" Nesta asked and the woman let go of her work to run scrutinizing eyes over her face. 

"Adem" she whispered then with uncertainty that wasn't tight to the question whether she was right about this or not but something wholly ifferent. What exactly remained a mystery. "He gets around a lot". 

"And where can I find him?"

Again desperate uncertainty. "Five tents from here. The one at the right".

Nesta nodded and wanted to leave right away. If this man knew anything then she had to use this chance. There was no way she was going to stay here with this strange Illyrians. Or Cassian. Darn him. He was like a puppy pleading for a treat and she was not willing to give it up to him. She'd been tempted to more than often, but she knew there were certain consequences to it. Consequences she couldn't bare to take. Not before she'd sorted through her mess. She couldn't let him sort throuh it even though he was aching for it. Everyone was. But screw it they couldn't just asume she was okay with them messing around with her feelings. She knew they were oblivious to the fact that every word and every action triggered something in her. She'd worked hard for that and that effort showed. Everyone was far away so they couldn't bother in stirring up her emotions and ripping up old wounds. But somehow that had also made her wind up here. She had to find Adem. But the female suddenly wrapped her slender fingers around Nesta's wrist and looked at her with almost desperate eyes. As if she were pleading for life with them. Nesta was about to scowl at her, thinking she'd ask for a reward for the information but she was surprised to find that that wasn't the case.

"When you go there" the female croaked and swallowed the clump in it, "be careful around him". Nesta surveyed the female. Her eyes missed of shine and a small scar worked its way from her collarbone to her neck. "You're pretty" she added right as Nesta was surveying her and she knew better than to deem it as a compliment. It was a warning. The shine missing in her eyes wasn't suddenly just exhaustion but depression. Lack of happiness. The weight of something bad that must've happened to her. The scar on her neck was evidence. The uncertainty that had laced her earlier words had been fear of what consequences Nesta would have to suffer with the knowledge of her words. And her last sentence was enough to know exactly what kind of man this Adem was. One look at her that left her heart dropping to the floor was enough to know what unfairness he must've done to her. And even if this man had done wrong she was more angry about the ones who'd left it unseen, unpunished. It was another colossal cheek. One that she had to admit was bigger than the one she'd been raging about. Now she was raging within with this other colossal cheek and the fact that cassian had probably been there in camp when it happened. And he'd let it happen. Vainglorious cock. Nesta, despite her cold heart, placed a hand on the woman's and gave her a slow nod that held much more meaning in it than she was willing to confess. 

"Thank you" were her last words before she left a part of her heart seated next to the woman to solace her, as she was making her way to find him. Adem was going to learn what it meant to have Nesta's hatred latched onto someone. After she'd gotten what she'd wanted but eventually yes— he'd pay for that mistake. 

* * *

Strange eyes watched her when she finally found the tent and even stranger ones eyed her with mixed emotions when she strode into it without even announcing herself. Three men stood at a table one bulkier than the other that she started to wonder what these Illyrians really did eat to grow like that. All three of them had dark hair either cut short or falling onto their shoulders. But their eyes were the same cold, icy, mean, black pits. Other females would've been scared to death but Nesta found herself rather unimpressed by a few Illyrian warriors. "Who's Adem" she demanded and the two next to the one standing in the middle, eyed him expectant as a playful smile spread on his face. His eyes wandered over Nesta's impeccable posture and it wasn't the usual surveying males did in her presence. Too slow, too hungry. Too anticipating. Expectant. She arched a groomed brow and looked down her nose at him as she closed in a little— just so much to let him know he was not superior of her. She wasn't scared of him and he would not have the upper hand no matter how much he'd like that. No doubt she'd interrupted them during an important talk, minding that map on the table before them and he undoubtedly was trying to humble her with his looks to gain back the respect from his friends that were looking like they started to doubt him. What was a man if he let a woman just walk into his tent like that, right? But she wasn't thrown off course, no. 

"It must be you then" Nesta said and gave him a cool once over to underline that his silent wishes at the back of his head would reamain that. Wishes. He grinned like a cat and even though her hair raised, her face showed no evidence. Cool, measured indifference. 

"Females aren't allowed in here" he said as if to bring her to fall but she returned a feline smile as she countered, "Oh? I guess you and I should take a leave then". She'd aimed, fired and hit.

His grin faltered for a second before he straightened himself, while his friends made no effort to hide their amusement. "I'm an expert in human nature and I know exactly how women like you end up. Especially if they don't learn to _hold_ _their tongues_ ". She would've liked to puke in his face as a form of protest. Who was he to talk down on her like that? "I guess it's good that I’m the High Lady's sister then". She usually never played that card. Had never needed to but this man in front of her radiated old traditions and ancient beliefs of men outranking women. He was practically screaming 'I can do as I please with a woman because I'm a man and no one shall interfere with me or taste my fist'. She had to use the High-Lady's-sister-card or all her talking would be hot air and nothing more. 

"Abuse of power, then" he retorted and she stopped sparring with him and decided to cut to the chase. She wouldn't waste time if it wasn't worth wasting. 

"Do you know where Velaris is?"

He eyed her for a long moment before crossing his strong arms in front of his chest. Then he made a quick head-movements to his friends and they wordlessly left the tent. "What if I did?"

"Then I'd pay you well enough if you'd take me there" she lied and hoped that if he jumped at it, he wouldn't be wise enough to demand to see the money beforehand. "Why not ask your High Lady to take you there? She's your sister after all" nothing but taunt in his voice. 

"The High Lady has far more pressing things to do than playing carman for her sister". A question to his intelligence. He grinned nonetheless. 

"Why didn't she send someone to do the job then?" His grin grew wicked and she had to pause for a second to return, "Are you doubting I could do that myself?"

"I'm doubting a lot lately" 

His eyes wandered down on her in a way that sugessted he was also doubting her. Fiercely. 

"Well" Nesta finally huffed, tiring of his constant debates with her, "If you don't want to help me, I'm sure someone else finds the amount of money I'm willing to pay interesting enough". With that she turned to the tent flaps but Adem only laughed low. "And you truely believe anyone except for me knows where Velaris is?"

Nesta paused and exhaled slowly. Then she turned with a small smile that didn't reach her mouth. 

"Adem, I think we started off on the wrong foot", she fluted sweetly and he straightened, believing he had finally won. But he couldn't have been more wrong, because her smile disappeared immediately as she started to growl, "Take me there or I'll talk to my sister and we'll see what she thinks of your treatment towards me". Just another bluff but he didn't seem to notice as he narrowed his eyes on her. 

"Fine" he hissed, "As you wish. Mi-La-dy". Mockery respect. 

"When do you need to be there?"

Nesta smiled winning. "In minus ten minutes". He huffed a disapproaving growl but stormed outside nevertheless as Nesta followed close by. "Well, if you insist that much..." with that he sudenly grabbed her and held her close to shoot into the sky. He hadn't even asked her about luggage or anything but since she didn't have any she wouldn't stop him. Besides, she had bigger problems. Her stomach recoiled as the male's prominant scent made her see red. She didn't like his personality and neither did she like his scent. Nor his closeness. She wanted him away, but that had to wait for now. He soared high and she wouldn't dare look down as the wind cooled with every meter. Finally he had reached his desired height and flapped his wings to keep it that way. Nesta saw the camp. It was small from this height and in the distance slumbered mountains stretching wide and far. Velaris was bearly recognizable from here. But she believed he knew what he was doing. Until he suddenly shot from the sky like the death. She almost skrieched. "What are you doing?! We're not even halfway there!"

But his face was fierce and stark. He wasn't listening to her at all as he shot from the sky towards the mountains. "Hey!" she cried and they had almost reached the ground. "Heyyy!!" she screamed even louder and hit his chest. His eyes locked on her at that and he just brazenly let her go. Nestas stomach clenched. When he let her fall, despite her attempts to hold onto him, she screamed. This time she allowed herself to. Thankfully the soft mud absorbed the impact. At least partly. And at least he hadn't dropped her from all the way up there. But, damn, he'd dropped her! The cauldron boil him! Her bones ached and burned as she raised from where she lay and she reckoned it was her fae healing that was working. She breathed hard. In, out, In, out. Her lungs hurt and she winced. But she had no time to think. This brute had already landed and he came at her with a look that seemed to scream revenge.

Nesta tried to jump to her feet but her limbs wouldn't comply. He was onto her sooner than she'd anticipated and he grabbed her by the collar of her dress, stretching the material. "Don't you dare to touch me!" she hissed and fought like a wildcat. Her hand met his face and she clawed at him, almost blinding the male. He tossed her to the ground with a cry as blood flooded near his eye. Nesta gasped on the ground. Her lungs felt like they'd been crushed. They probably had been. She shouldn't have been surprised about what he was doing. She knew very well what he'd done to the poor Illyrian female. And she should've seen this coming when he hadn't even bothered to ask about lugagge. This was the reason. Still she was surprised

"You said you'd take me to Velaris" she hissed and he curled his mouth, her claws visible on his face. "And you were desperate enough to believe what I was saying" he grinned and came closer again. For a moment even Nesta was taken aback. He hadn't even known about Velaris. He had never had the intention to take her there. "Feyre will kill you if you touch me". she hardly believed it herself but she had nothing better. Not now that she was immobile like that.

"Yeah, that's why she dumped you here". Her jaw almost dropped. Instead she proudly, or foolishly, lifted her chin to say, "You knew?"

He scoffed. "Oh yes I knew. Rhysand even warned us to not let us be swayed by your charm" now he grinned like a cat. "You thought you had me back there, eh? Turns out it was the other way around. How does that taste?"

"I don't know", she growled, "why don't you ask the Illyrian woman who knows where I went".

"She'll know what happened"

His grin faltered and he frowned. "There are many Illyrian women who would know what I did but I made sure they wouldn't speak"

"Asshole" she spat at him and suddenly he pinned her down to the ground despite her trashing and struggling. "Didn't I warn you to keep your mouth shut?" he hissed menacingly and Nesta's eyes sparkled with hate as she glowered at him. "Is that what you did to those women?"  
"Aproximately. But don't worry. I have some special ideas left _just for_ _you_ " he breathed down her throat and every breath that clashed against her skin felt like venom. "Actually I just wanted to do this out of spite but looking at you..." he stopped to run poisnous hands over her body as she struggled, "I must say I feel myself anticipating this".   
Nesta clenched her teeth. It was like a deja vu. Like she was back again to that day. She'd barely escaped that time and it had been hard enough. He'd been a human. But this was a full grown Illyrian warrior pinning her down to the ground. If there was a chance to win this it was small. She had to be cunning. Just enough to outcun him. 

Or she'd end here. 

She wasn't stupid enough to expect anyone to come for her help. No one even knew where she was or that she'd left.

“I see that’s what you wanted all along” she said and nothing mean or reproachful resonated in her voice. “Why didn’t you just tell me? I’m sure we would’ve come to an... agreement”. Her eyes looked at him from beneath her long lashes with a flirtatious look, while her insides screamed at the male that was now staring at her flabbergasted. She had to be cunning, indeed. This was risky but she was willing to take every single risk if it held even only an ounce of hope. She had to be cunning...


End file.
